Pokemon: Phoenix Chronicles
by Blackphoenix15
Summary: The start of a young boy's journey where he and his friends compete in a tournament to prove who the strongest trainer is.


**Hey it's me Blackphoenix15 just so you know this is my 1st pokemon story & I've got my own way of doing things. **

**I made up this region by the way.**

**Disclaimer: Just so you know I DO NOT Own Pokemon or any of the characters in it.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1: The Beginning<em>

In the small town of Dragon City, There was a young boy who wanted more than anything to become a Pokemon Trainer. This boy had watched all his friends and his family members go off and become Pokemon Trainers, and he felt alone, Until one day on his birthday...

Inside the house were 3 kids and two parents in their rooms. Two parents slept on in their room, not knowing that their son had woken up first. It was his birthday and today was the day he set out on his journey to become a Pokemon Trainer, he was ecstatic. He got out of his bed and reached into a trunk of things he and his brothers had put together. He picked up a Poke Ball and began to smile at it. Inside this pokeball was a pokemon his grandfather had given him on his 9th birthday.

_"I can't wait to see what's inside" _the boy thought.

The Sun began to rise while the boy was getting ready for his journey. He washed his face and his Black hair and in the shower and got dressed. He put on a Black Long-Sleeved shirt, with a White Undershirt, Blue Jeans, and Black Shoes. He waited for his family to wake up, so he took some time and walked outside.

He looked around and saw a girl through her window, she had Just woken up. The girl next was his next door neighbor Sega Rivera. She had gotten up and noticed the boy was looking through the window, she waved happily at him and told him to wait while she got ready.

He waited for about 10 minutes and she greeted him at the door.

"Morning Lucas" she greeted as he waved at her.

"Today's your big day and I know you can't wait" she said nudging him.

"Yup!" he grinned as she and him began walking towards Lucas's House.

"So which starter are you gonna choose?" she asked as they sat down on the front porch.

"I dunno I thought about Charmander but" ( Seeing the threatening look on Sega's face ) "I think I'll go with Squirtle" he said, changing his answer as Sega smiled.

"Good for you, but that doesn't mean you'll ever beat me" she taunted.

"Dream on" Lucas responded calmly.

"What about Rakaia?" he asked her.

Rakaia Meiyo was their friend from around the corner. His family were interested in Dragon-Types and were considered sone of the strongest Dragon Trainers ever known Next to Lance the Champion.

"I dunno, probably something stupid" Sega said as she started to laugh.

"I heard that" came a voice out of nowhere. It was Rakaia, he was ready to begin his journey too because they saw that he had a knapsack just like them.

"I don't need a starter, my family already owns the starter that i want" he said sounding annoyed at what Sega said.

"Nice" Lucas said "Which one is it?" he asked. Rakaia smirked and dropped his knapsack and began to get into a pose, like he was running track.

"It's a Charmander" he answered before running off with an angry Sega chasing after him. After a good 8 minutes of playing around, Lucas Father called him inside of the house.

"Just know that your mother and I proud of you and she told me to tell you not to forget to visit" he said smiling at his son.

"No problem Dad" said Lucas, as he and his father broke into a hug. Sega and Rakaia were watching through the window, Sega smiled and wiped a tear away.

"Wuss" Rakaia said as everyone including Lucas and His Father looked at him, While Sega glared.

"Ok, Ok, I take it back" he muttered as they continued waiting for Lucas. Lucas went into his Room and took the Pokeball from his Trunk.

"Ok now I'm ready" said Lucas.

They took a while getting to Prof. Oak's Lab in Pallet Town because Dragon City's shortcut to Vermillion City was being blocked.

"C'mon get outta the way" said Rakaia angrilly kicking the Pokemon that was blocking the shortcut. It was a Wild Pinsir. They backed away as Pinsir started to advance on them Slowly, Sega was not Happy.

"Nice going Rakaia, you just had to kick it didn't you" she said angrilly as Rakaia had been reaching in his knapsack for the Charmander he was itching to use.

"Shut it Sega" he said as Pinsir got Closer to them. He couldn't find his Charmander and it would take a while before he did, However he didn't have enough time.

Pinsir was flexing the Pincers on it's head and began to look at them with an evil look on it's face.

"PinnnSir" it said angrilly.

Lucas took the ball from his pocket and shot it. _"I hope this works" _he thought as a white light surrounded the Pokemon he summon.

The light began to fade away, It was yellow, it had spiky fur, a white mane also spiky, and stood on four legs. It was a Jolteon.

"Jolll" it growled as it stood in front of Lucas.

Jolteon and Pinsir started battling, Pinsir used Slash as it's Pincers became white and lunged at Jolteon. Jolteon was too fast and dodged it, making Pinsir fall to the ground.

"Did you see that?" Asked Sega as Rakaia stared at Lucas's First Pokemon.

"Yeah" he answered in Awe "Who knew an Idiot like Lucas would have such a rare Pokemon?" he asked.

"I'll get back to you on that" said Lucas, as he began focusing on the battle. _"Hmmm what moves does a Jolteon know?" _he asked himself. Then it struck him...

"Jolteon hit it with Thundershock!" he commanded. Jolteon's Body was surrounded in a yellow lightning aura and it shot a small bolt of thunder at Pinsir.

Pinsir was down but not out, It ran at Jolteon with it's Pincers glowing white again.

"That's Cut!" Sega analyzed.

"Jolteon jump!" commanded Lucas. Jolteon jumped and avoided Pinsir's Cut attack while a tree that was behind Jolteon began to fall. Jolteon Kicked off the tree and lunged forward towards Pinsir.

"Ok Jolteon use Headbutt!" Lucas commanded again. Jolteon's Head and Pinsir's colided and made Pinsir fall to the ground.

"OK Finish it up with one more Thundershock!" Lucas commanded.

Jolteon leaped into the air while Pinsir was reocvering from the Headbutt attack Jolteon gave it. Jolteon was surrounded in the electric aura once more and shot another small bolt of lightning at Pinsir.

Pinsir's eyes became anime-like spirals as it fell to the ground. Jolteon walked slowly over to Lucas and rubbed against his leg playfully.

"I think it's happy to be out of it's Poke Ball after all those years" Sega deduced.

"Yeah it's been a while since someone used it" Lucas said as he put Jolteon's Poke Ball in his back pocket.

_"Yeah you've been in there for a while now, don't worry you can stay out as long as you like" _Lucas thought.

Rakaia who had been searching his bag for a while finally found the Poke Ball he was looking for.

"Ha! Come out Charmander!" he said as he shot the ball into the air.

Lucas, Sega, and Rakaia looked as the light faded the pokemon the was before them was NOT a Charmander it was blue and resembled Jolteon a bit, it stood on four legs and had a fin for a tail this was a Vaporeon.

Sega was on all fours laughing while Lucas was holding his sides laughing, Rakaia looked dumbfounded.

"Oh yeah" he said .

"This was the first Eevee I got" he realized scratching his head. Sega got to her feet and began to run forward towards the shortcut.

"I GET DIBS ON CHARMANDER!" she shouted as Rakaia broke into a run trying to keep up with her, his Vaporeon following him.

Lucas and his Jolteon started to run after them, Their adventure had begun...

* * *

><p><strong>Read &amp; Review, much appreciated.<strong>

**Characters Belong to Rakaia The Dragon Duelist & Segalovesanime09**


End file.
